Thats When I Love You
by Julia LC
Summary: Ranger's trying to figure out what to do after Twelve Sharp. He goes in the wind to have time to think. What will he do? This is my first posted story, be honest but constructive please.


**Author**: Julia C. (screaminbanchee)

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own any of the characters, and no one would pay for this anyway. They all belong to Janet Evanovich, and will be returned with minimal damage.

**Spoilers**: I would say all Plum books, you never know what will happen when I write.

**Warnings: **None that I can think of really. Except this is a Babe story, Cupcakes are warned.

That's When I love You

He used his remote to open the garage door. He waited till the door was closed again before leaving the vehicle. He always made sure no one ever saw him.

Using the temporary light from the Garage door opener, he got out of the car using slow and mechanical movements. He didn't want to irritate his broken ribs. They hurt enough as it was. Thankfully, everything was stocked inside. Clothes and pre-made meals were all delivered by Ella earlier this morning. Heat and eat, he could handle that. He wouldn't have to leave until well after his injuries were healed.

Entering the house, he disarmed the alarm. He made a quick sweep, even though the security on this house was better than the pentagons, he always did a sweep. After confirming what the alarm had shown, he relaxed knowing the house was empty.

Empty, that word really fit the house, and himself lately.

It has been four weeks since the Scrog incident. He spent most of that time in the hospital before they reluctantly released him. Too many security holes to cover with him being at the hospital. It was all over the news that he had been taken there. In addition most of his injuries were broadcast too. Made it very clear he was vulnerable, and easy to find. Never good for someone in his line of work. All those people he tried to make sure could never connect him to Steph and his daughter now only had to turn on their TV. They were linked to him, and they also were able to see he wouldn't be around to protect them. Not to mention he never got any peace. Between the nurses, his family, and the reporters who constantly tried to sneak in he was ready to shoot first, question later. Thankfully he got the young doctor to release him. His looks were always good for one thing.

He needed to get his head on straight. He needed a plan on how to handle the changes Scrog's actions were forcing his life. After adding additional guards for both Julie and Steph he decided he would go to his house heal and figure his life out. He knew things had changed, but had no clue what he should do. He made it known that he was going into the wind. He would take the time he needs to heal to figure everything out, with the added benefit of no one knowing where he was. Peace, just what he wants right now.

It took about a week, but he decided what to do with Julie. He will keep the added guards, and try to make an emotional connection. All these years he kept his distance. He knew it was safer for her that way. He remembered Steph asking if it hurt that Julie was Julie Martine, not Manoso. He is glad that Ron was there when he couldn't be. He had to admit to himself that he would not have been around enough to attempt to be Julie's Father. He knew that Ron would always be in that role, but he hoped to find a place in her life too. He wouldn't force the issue, but he also would stop purposely keeping his distance. He didn't want to be just the name on the check, and an occasional visitor anymore.

While in the hospital, she came to see him before returning to Florida. He had been worried about the effects Scrog's actions would have on her. She just flashed him a smile and started talking about Chuck. It took him a few seconds to realize who Chuck was. When she told him about Steph kicking Scrog in the head and knocking him on his ass, only to complain she couldn't do it properly. He let out a bark of laughter, which of course lead to pain, but it was just classic Steph. She seemed impressed and connected with his Babe after only a few hours. Then again, he felt that since the diner. They had exchanged e-mail addresses to keep in contact. Another Babe trait. She just wanted to be friends with everyone.

After her talking for a while, he realized she would bounce right back thankfully. Just to make sure nothing came of it later, he arranged for a post traumatic Distress syndrome therapist for her to see. Better safe than sorry. Always be prepared.

He couldn't figure out why he felt so restless here. His home had always had a calming effect on him before. His days became routine paperwork, and drifting around his house.

Settling his feelings about Julie, His thoughts kept drifting toward the only distraction he has ever really enjoyed. Steph.

The same day he had been released from the hospital Steph had paid him a visit in the apartment. She wore a short skirt and brought him cake and balloons. Only Steph would think to bring him a cake. "Happy Birthday Stanley." Briefly wondering if Stanley still had a good birthday without his cake?

She really was a cake addict. She always smelt of something sweet. Donuts, Tastykakes, cookies, or cake. He remembered a conversation they had in her apartment. He told her he could never be the meat and potatoes in her life. He was her dessert. Maybe that analogy wasn't the best he could have made. The base of his Babes food pyramid was Desserts. The smell of her hair, sugar addiction, and perfume had become calming to him. He missed smelling her when they would meet each day. He was relaxed by watching her sleep. Is that even normal? A lot of his actions around her were questionable.

Trying to take his mind off things, he turned on the radio. Being out this far he was only able to pick up one station. They played a mix of everything. For only having on station, it at least was a variety of genres.

A song started playing with simple chords on a guitar. A woman's soft voice filled the room. This type of music wasn't his usual preference, he was paralyzed by the song and just listened.

_When you have to look away  
When you don't have much to say_

As the song played, his mind flashed with pictures of Steph trying too hid her eyes. Whenever she was embarrassed or hurt, she looked at her feet.

_That's when I love you  
I love you, just that way  
To hear you stumble when you speak_

He didn't pay any attention to how other women reacted to him, just had no interest anymore. Secretly he loves the fact that he seemed to affect her ability to speak.

_Or see you walk with two left feet_

_That's when I love you  
I love you, endlessly_

He has heard the cop tell her how clumsy she is. While it can be true sometimes, he would never say anything simply to avoid hurting her feelings. He made the mistake of calling her entertainment once, another mistake. It wasn't meant that way, but didn't realize till later that it hurt her. After that he was more careful how he phrased things.

_And when your mad cuz you lost a game  
Forget I'm waiting in the rain  
Baby I love you,  
I love you anyway_

The fire that would come to life when she was fighting was what caught his attention in the first place. She put her hands on the table and flat out told him how it was. She stood up to him. That's why she always manages to catch her FTA's. She never likes to lose and luck most could only wish for.

_Here's my promise made tonight  
You can count "on" me for life_

_That's when I love you  
When nothing you do can change my mind_

He would always be there for her. No matter what. For Life. Without a price.

_The more I learn, The more I love  
The more my heart cant get enough  
That's when I love you,  
When I love you no matter what_

He could never figure out when it had happened, but she found a way to his heart. It made him crave her, and he has tried many times to banish those feelings but could never find a way.

_So when you turn to hide your eyes  
Cause the movie it made you cry  
That's when I love you  
I love you a little more each time  
And when you cant quite match your clothes_

She would never have a problem matching clothes, but thinking about it brought to mind those outfits she would wear for distraction jobs.

_Or when you laugh at your own jokes_

The time she sicced that Apusenja lady on him, she really thought she was funny.

_That's when I love you  
I love you, more than you'll know  
And when you forget that we had a date  
Or that look that you get when you show up late_

When working at Rangeman, he saw her breeze into the building late a few times. She just flashed that smile, and innocent look his way.

_Baby I love you, I love you anyway  
Here's my promise made tonight  
You can count "on" me for life  
That's when I love you  
When nothing you do can change my mind  
The more I learn, The more I love  
The more my heart cant get enough  
That's when I love you,  
When I love you no matter what  
That's when I love you  
When nothing baby  
Nothing you do could change my mind  
The more I learn, The more I love  
The more my heart can't get enough  
That's when I love you,When I love you no matter what  
No matter what_

_**That's when I Love You by Aslyn**_

As the song ended, he realized that it was perfect. It felt like her and more importantly how he felt about her. He loved her no matter what, and his heart would never get enough of her. All the things that have been driving his brain crazy clicked into place.

She's just the perfect combination of innocent and sexy. She has a fire, but is also sweet with a heart of gold. She takes everyone as they are. If only those close to her would see how perfect she was. He has heard the way her mother talks, and the cop was no better.

They all wanted her to change. How could he have been so stupid? He doesn't like to think that of himself, but that's all he could come up with to describe his actions. He pushed her back to him out of fear. He said he was her dessert, but she lived on sweets. He has made so many mistakes when it came to her. His mind is now made up.

He couldn't just lay this out. She would freak. She may have more commitment issues than him. He would have to slowly work himself into her life more, while also pointing out her unhealthy behavior patterns with the cop. He knew that she loved him, but he also didn't think she would settle for what he wanted. It wasn't what she seemed to want. Everyone kept telling her that's what she should want, who she should be with. Even himself. That must be corrected so she will see what he is offering her. Hopefully it will be enough for now. Love, Honesty, Acceptance, Trust and a healthy dose of tension relief. The rest could come when they were both ready for it.

He smiled. He's a mercenary, and an opportunist. Now he only needed to come up with a plan to make their someday begin.


End file.
